1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a wireless device and process having a rear panel control to provide advanced touch screen control.
2. Related Art
Many electronic devices have touch-based graphical user interfaces. These electronic devices can include wireless devices, mobile phones, tablet computers, gaming devices, MP3 players, and the like. These electronic devices have the touch-based graphical user interface arranged on the front panel. A basic touch-based graphical user interface typically does not have the ability to provide multiple functions based on a single touch. Touching the touch-based graphical user interface will typically result in the opening of an application, executing an application, launching an application, opening a particular selected content, and the like. For more advanced control, the user will have to navigate multiple screens and/or multiple application windows. There have been some attempts to correlate the type of touch to a particular desired result. However, these attempts are expensive, complex, and difficult to manufacture. Moreover, these prior art attempts to correlate the type of touch to obtain the desired result are often difficult for users to utilize as users must initiate the appropriate touch to result in the desired functionality. Often users will provide the wrong type of touch resulting in an undesired action.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless device and process that provides a user with the ability to provide advanced input, execution and other interaction with the wireless device by a user that is less expensive, less complex, easier to manufacture, and less difficult for a user to utilize.